User blog:Lotstar/iMight Love Freddie -- Part 3
Heya guys. This is Part 3 of iMight Love Freddie. :) Thanks to all the people who read and/or commented on Part 2. You have no idea how awesome you all are. Once again, non-Creddiers are welcome to read and comment, but no bashing. ---- (SCENE: Carly's bedroom. The clock shows 3:34AM. Carly is tossing and turning and constantly looks at her phone. Eventually she sighs and takes out her laptop from under the bed. Cut to Freddie's bedroom, where he is staring at the wall with his phone on his chest. He also takes his laptop out. Both Carly and Freddie see that the other is online. Carly smiles and clicks a button and Freddie's screen says "ShaycommaCarly is requesting a video chat". He also smiles and clicks the "Accept" button) Freddie: *playful tone* And what's keeping you up on this dreary night? Carly: As if you don't know. Freddie: Sam, huh? Carly: What else? *sighs* I just wish I at least knew where she was... Freddie: Yeah, me too... Carly: It just... kills. She's my best friend and I don't wanna lose her, y'know? Freddie: Yeah, I don't wanna lose her either. Carly: Well... Freddie: Well...? Carly: At least YOU haven't gone missing. Freddie: I'm sure Sam's not MISSING, she's just... just... Carly: Missing? Freddie: *smirks* Okay, fine, missing. *pause* Freddie: I've been thinking... Carly: About what, exactly? Freddie: What you said... before iCarly a couple of nights ago. Carly: Oh... that... Look, Freddie, I know it was a sudden thing, and I totally understand if you don't- Freddie: Wait. Carly:... Wait? Freddie: I know this might be a bad time, y'know with all the Sam drama and stuff. Carly: Yes...? Freddie: I love you... too. Carly: What? Freddie: *deep breath* I love you too. Carly: Freddie, I, uh, I don't know- Freddie: Yeah, this is pretty late, I know. Carly: You're telling me. *smiles* Next time, don't wait two days to respond to a girl's "I love you". Freddie: I'll keep that in mind. *pause* So, um, whatcha say? Carly: Huh? Freddie: Do you still... love me? Carly: You, Freddie, definitely have not had much experience with love. Freddie: None, actually. And... your point is? Carly: Love doesn't stop after two days. DUH! It's eternal, if it's real. Freddie: IS this real? *Carly shrugs* Freddie: So... do you wanna try... or something? Carly: I dunno, maybe? Freddie: Maybe? Carly: I just... my mind's on Sam at the moment. Don't get me wrong, I DO love you... but I'm sure you don't want me checking my phone every 5 minutes on a date like I did at the Groovie Smoothie. Freddie: I see where you're coming from, Carls. Carly: Good. *pause. Freddie looks sideways at his clock.* Freddie: Oh, yikes. I gotta sleep. My mum will KILL me if she hears me talking to you at this time of night. Carly: *small yawn* Yeah, I'm pretty tired myself. *smiles* Night. Freddie: *smiles back* Goodnight. *They both shut their laptops and lie down with dreamy smiles on their faces* (SCENE: Ridgeway. Carly is with Freddie at Freddie's locker looking concerned) Carly: I can't believe that she's not *Sam comes up to her locker* SAM! *Freddie turns around quickly. Sam looks at Carly and starts walking away quickly* Carly: SAM! *chases after Sam and goes offscreen* Sam: *offscreen* OUCH! HEY! LET GO! *Carly and Sam come back on-screen. Carly is dragging Sam back to her locker and Sam looks angry* LET GO! Carly: NO! Sam: CARLY! Carly: I JUST WANNA TALK! Sam: I DON'T WANNA TALK! Carly: DON'T RESIST! Sam: SINCE WHEN ARE YOU SO STRONG?! Carly: I DON'T KNOW! *Carly drags Sam up to her locker. Sam stands up and brushes her sleeves but doesn't try to run away. Freddie is by his locker looking shocked and slowly backs away* Carly: Why haven't you been at school? OR answered my texts OR my emails OR my calls? Sam: It's none of your beeswax! Carly: *grabs Sam's arm and shakes it* Just tell me! Sam: NO! And DON'T touch me! Carly: *lets go of Sam's arm and looks upset and hurt by Sam's comment* What? Sam: Just DON'T talk to me! Carly: Okay, will you PLEASE tell me why you're acting so weird? Sam: I'm not acting weird. Carly: Yeah, you are! You're just being... jerkish towards me. Sam: That's how I act to TOTAL SKUNKBAGS. Carly: What have I done? Sam: And of COURSE she DOESN'T remember! Carly: Remember WHAT? Sam: YOU making a move on MY ex-boyfriend! Carly: WHAT?! Sam: Ugh, SERIOUSLY?! *mocking tone* "I think I'm in love" Carly: *looks shocked as she realises what Sam's talking about* You HEARD that? Sam: YES! Carly: But... why are you so ANGRY? Sam: Because he's MY ex-boyfriend! Carly: *becomes angry* Well, he's MY ex-boyfriend TOO! Sam: Oh, please. Carly: What's THAT supposed to mean? Sam: He was just BACON. BA-CON. Once that whole "hero thing" was over you would've thrown him back like a little fish! Carly: You... YOU! YOU told Freddie to break up with me! Sam: Yeah, I did! Carly: I can't believe you'd DO that! Sam: I did it for his OWN good. And YOURS. You never "loved" him. Carly: Oh, so now SAMANTHA PUCKETT is the marvelous LOVE DOCTOR? The ALL KNOWING? Sam: Oh, shut up. Carly: Don't tell ME to shut up! YOU shut up! Sam: Ugh, I can't BELIEVE I'm even TALKING to you! Carly: Yeah, well... I can't believe it EITHER! Sam: BYE! Carly: WON'T see you soon! *Carly and Sam storm away from eachother. Carly looks back angrily* ---- So, Carly and Sam, if you haven't guessed it yet, are in a PRETTY INTENSE fight. The reason it's this intense is that this is just how I write BFF fights. Again, I'm always looking for some constructive criticism, so please comment and give me your thoughts! :) Lotstar 08:50, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts